


Rebuild

by Synchrony



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/pseuds/Synchrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game. Seifer asks Edea what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old piece that came to mind mostly because I wanted to see these two interacting in the aftermath of everything that happened in-game, and I figured I'd cross-post it here too.

“Rebuild.”

He knows that his eyes have widened slightly at the answer to what comes next. The woman in front of him looks back over her shoulder at him and smiles gently, repeating her answer.

“I’m going to rebuild.”

“Why?”

The question passes his lips before he even thinks. All around them the orphanage lies in ruins, all crumbling roofs and toppled pillars. The whole place is heavy with a sense of neglect, so long has it been since he used to run with the other children here and since she used to stand in the doorway laughing at their antics before calling them in for the night.

Her smile doesn’t falter at his confusion. He looks awkward standing there, struggling under her gaze to retain the confident arrogance that the rest of the world saw. Underneath it all he really was still a child- still unsure, still uncertain, and still doing his best to cover it all up.

She doesn’t tell him this, of course. Instead she explains, not moving from where she is crouched on the ground.

“What else is there?”

Silence. She carries on.

“If we didn’t try to rebuild after chaos, or try to pull something good from all the destruction, how would we live on, knowing what has happened and what we have done? So yes. I will rebuild, and try to make something good come from all this. And Seifer?” She stands, long black hair rippling as she does so, just as it did when she bent to lift him when he was young. “You should too.”

He watches her seriously as she turns properly to face him, still marvelling at her calm determination. As if reading his mind, she adds, “After all, the good is always there, even if it is hidden or forgotten about, no matter how long for. It’s just up to us to search and uncover it.”

She gestures to the patch of earth she has just finished clearing, and his eyes follow her arm to what she has to show. There, free now of choking rubble and debris, flowers bloom, bright and beautiful.


End file.
